luxpionagefandomcom-20200213-history
Anchorage man indicted for murder
luxdata =FBI Requests the Public’s Assistance Concerning Israel Keyes = Mary Rook, Special Agent in Charge of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) for the state of Alaska, requests the public’s assistance in developing information concerning the travels of suspected serial killer Israel Keyes, deceased, in order to identify additional victims. Anyone with information concerning Keyes is encouraged to contact the FBI at 1-800-CALL-FBI. Based upon investigation conducted following his arrest in March 2012, Israel Keyes is believed to have committed multiple kidnappings and murders across the country between 2001 and March 2012. Keyes lived in Washington from 2001 to March 2007, at which time he moved to Alaska. While living in Alaska, Keyes worked as a general contractor but traveled extensively. In a series of interviews with law enforcement, Keyes described significant planning and preparation for his murders, reflecting a meticulous and organized approach to his crimes. It was not unusual for Keyes to fly into an airport, rent a car, and drive hundreds of miles to his final destination. This was the case in the murder of Bill and Loraine Currier, where Keyes flew into Chicago, rented a car, and drove across several states before arriving in Essex, Vermont. After the murder of the Curriers, Keyes continued his travels on the east coast before returning to Chicago and then to Alaska. Keyes admitted responsibility for robbing several banks during this timeframe, two of which investigators have corroborated. Keyes used the proceeds from his bank robberies to pay for his travel, along with money he made as a general contractor. Keyes also admitted traveling to various locations to leave supplies he planned to use in a future crime. Keyes buried caches throughout the United States. The FBI has recovered two caches buried by Keyes—one in Eagle River, Alaska, and one near Blakes Falls Reservoir in New York. The caches contained weapons and other items used to dispose of bodies. Keyes indicated the other caches he buried throughout the U.S. contain weapons, money, and items used to dispose of victims. Investigators believe that Keyes did not know any of his victims prior to their abductions. He described several remote locations that he frequented to look for victims—parks, campgrounds, trailheads, cemeteries, boating areas, etc. Keyes also told investigators that prior to the Currier case, his victims’ disappearances received little if any media coverage. Based on his own research, Keyes stated that one of his victims has been recovered but authorities ruled the death accidental. Investigators have not identified this victim or where this crime occurred. Keyes admitted to murdering four people in Washington; he killed two people (independent of each other) sometime during 2005 and 2006 and murdered a couple in Washington between 2001 and 2005. It is unknown if these victims were residents of Washington or if they were vacationing in Washington but resided in another state. It is also possible Keyes abducted them from a nearby state and transported them to Washington. Additionally, Keyes admitted to investigators that in 2009 he murdered a victim on the east coast and disposed of the body in New York State. Based on Keyes’ statements, investigators believe Keyes abducted the victim from a surrounding state and transported him/her to New York. The timeline below is an outline of Keyes’ travels and whereabouts throughout the United States from 2001 to present. Due to Keyes’ pattern of traveling significant distances by car, the locations are grouped by region rather than specific states. October 5, 2004 to October 16, 2004: Eastern US April 20, 2005 to April 25, 2005: Washington, British Columbia May 10, 2006 to May 15, 2006: Western US September 1, 2006 to September 7, 2006: Alaska October 21, 2006 to October 23, 2006: Western US, Mexico November 8, 2006 to November 16, 2006: Alaska February 5, 2007 to February 8, 2007: Southwest US March 1, 2007 to March 9, 2007: Washington, Canada (drove to Alaska) April 24, 2007 to May 4, 2007: Western US, Mexico August 26, 2007 to September 6, 2007: Western US October 29, 2007 to November 2, 2007: Western US November 12, 2007 to November 13, 2007: Western US 12/April 2007 to 12/17/2007: Midwest and Western US 01/May, 2008 to 01/08/2008: Western US 01/28/2008 to 02/15/2008: Southern U.S. and Western US May, 11/2008 to May, 17/2008: Western US 07/03/2008 to 07/07/2008: Western US 09/16/2008 to 09/24/2008: Western US October 24/2008 to November 5, 2008: Southwest US, Midwest U.S. and Western US December 5, 2008 to December 7, 2008: Hawaii December 11, 2008 to December 25, 2008: Mexico February 23, 2009 to February 27, 2009: Western US April 1, 2009 to April 14, 2009: Eastern US, Western US 09/11/2009 to October 03/2009: Southern US December 17, 2009 to December 29, 2009: Southern US January 11, 2010 to February 25, 2010: Western US March 1, 2010 to March 10, 2010: Western US April 24, 2010 to April 30, 2010: Western US May 19, 2010 to July 18, 2010: Midwest U.S. and Western US July 18, 2010 to July 22, 2010: Southwest US October 15, 2010 to October 25, 2010: Midwest US, Eastern US June 2, 2011 to June 16, 2011: Midwest US, Eastern US September 15, 2011 to September 25, 2011: Western US February 2, 2012 to February 18, 2012: Southern US March 6, 2012 to March 13, 2012: Southwestern and Southern US If you have information for law enforcement, please contact 1-800-CALL-FBI. Photos and an audio recording between Keyes and an investigator: